Happily Ever After
by Miraculous Pink Ninja
Summary: Miwa was born and all she wanted was a happily ever after. She thought she had it but it never ended that way. The bumps and wrinkles in her life made it hard, so all she could do was hope the best for the rest of her loved ones. [RaphxKarai] Just another oneshot before I go for four months.


One stormy night in Japan, Hamato Yoshi paced in front of the hospital. He was unable to help his laboring wife. He kept his mouth shut, not wanting to scare her. He was worried that she might not make it. That their child wouldn't make it. Or neither of them do. But after what seemed like eternity, the door opened. The doctor invited him inside, and there, on the bed, was his wife, Tang Shen, holding a new born baby girl with black hair in her hands. Shen gestured Yoshi to come forward and he did as told.

\- Isn't she beautiful, Yoshi?

\- Yes, she is. Just like you. - Yoshi caressed the baby's forehead with his left hand and Shen's back with the other.

Shen smiled. - You'll be a great person, Miwa. Just like your father.

\- And just like her mother.

Shen chuckled.

About eight years passed and Miwa grew up to be a good girl. She was the most loved by both the teachers and students of the school. She grew up to be both pretty and sporty. She had black hair in a short asymmetrical cut, yellow gold eyes, and black eyeliner that in an upwards motion (like the young 2012 version).

But not all the students liked her, there was one group that was formed by the students who disliked Miwa. Their leader, Madeline, and her brother, Peter, hated her the most. So one day, while Miwa was all by herself, they striked.

\- Hey, Peter! - an unfamiliar voice called.

Peter gestured his group to stop beating up Miwa and glared at the emerald green turtle that glared back at him.

\- Well isn't it the turtle freak, Raphael. - Madeline chimed.

\- The one and only. - Raphael narrowed his eyes. - Now leave her alone. She's never done anything wrong to you.

\- Yes, you do have a point. - Peter put his hand on his chin. - But, it's still fun to watch her suffer. - Peter and his gang laughed. - Beat him up, boys!

So that's what happened. After the beating was done, Miwa and Raphael were bruised and beaten. Miwa walked over to Raph and held our her hand. Raphael took to gratefully and got back up.

\- Are you okay? - Miwa asked.

\- Been trough worse, you?

Miwa shrugged. -Eh, so so. - She smiled. -Thanks for saving me back there.

\- Eh, don't mention it.

\- I'm Miwa. - She extended her hand once more.

\- So I've heard. Raphael. - He shook her hand. - But you can call me Raph.

\- So _I've_ heard.

Miwa and Raph giggled. The school bell rang and they said their good byes. They became fiends real quickly. On Raph's birthday, however, he was all alone. His parents were out of town and that left him with absolutely no one. But Miwa was there. As a gift, she gave him a card, it said _**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**_ in the front and inside, there was a drawing on the left and a letter on the right.

Years passed and theor relationship was growing more and more powerful. By middle school, they were best friends. By high school, bestest of best friends. By college, inseparable. And a few months after graduation, husband and wife.

They lived a happy life and soon had a daughter named Harmony, the English name of Miwa. Of course, the labor was hard and worrying, but they made it. After nine long months of waiting, she came, black hair like her mom and green eyes like her dad. The perfect match, even with the slightly green skin.

Happily ever after has some bumps, of course. No fairytale can go without it. When Harmony was eight, their loyal golden Labrador, Karai, followed a butterfly one day and went halfway across the street, before getting crash by a car. No one noticed, not even the driver. Fortunately, Karai had enough strength to return to her owner's house. She approached Raph and died in his arms, with the whole family there to see it.

When Harmony was eighteen, her mom had cancer. The hospital bill was off the roof and Raph could do nothing but work all day and all night just to pay the debt. One day, Leonardo, his cousin, came to visit. He was a soldier of the military and there was a civil war sponging at the moment. The troop needed more soldiers and gave Raoh an offer: work in the military for the money that'll be enough to pay the hospital bill and more. Raph accepted.

Raph and Leo went to war. And while there, Leo was shot. Dead on impact. Raph stared in sorrow and fear. He leaned against the cover and brought out the card that Miwa gave him when he was little.The left had a stick man and a stick woman drawn on it with a heart in the middle. On the right was a note and a picture of the whole family, including Karai.

 _Dear Raphael,_

 _Happy birthday. I hope you live a happy life, just like I will._

 _Signed,_

 _Miwa_

Raphread the letter and Miwa's little voice echoed in his head. This was enough to give him courage and he fought. Like Leo, he was shot in the head and was dead on impact. New reached his family and they mourned. Although he was dead, the promised money was given, by then, Harmony was twenty two. He'd been gone for four years. THe military won the war, eventually, and both Raph and Leo were heroes.

The hospital bill may have been payed off, but Miwa didn't make it. A month after Raphael left, she let go and Harmony was left alone. She stayed with Leo's brother, Michelangelo, and his wife, Rennet (the time master, not my OC). Mikey and Rennet had a twins named Rene and Mike. Harmony lived happily with them, and she was okay with her life.

One day, her once best friend Houston proposed to her. And she said yes. They had twins named Miwa and Raphael, as a reminder of the people who cared for her. And the happily ever after that her parents wished for her came true.

 _The End_


End file.
